How would you know? You've never tried it before
by Salem1991
Summary: Victor Creed won't let go of his animal-side but what happens when he's ordered to kidnap Leah and she makes him embrace his animal instincts even more in ways he never imaged? And what if Victor isn't the only one she changes? Victor/OC or maybe Wade/OC.
1. A Life or Death Situation

William Stryker sat calmly in his office chair as he waited for his team to arrive. In the back of his mind, irritation made his fingers twitch. Jimmy(Logan) just quit his specialized team and this left everyone pissed – especially Victor Creed. Now of days, Victor has been willingly to follow orders that Stryker would give if he was given the opportunity to rip someone apart. To Victor, the smell of fear that he got, before he killed his prey, left him in a few minute haze satisfactory and adrenaline rush. But as soon as the haze faded into reality, he became that same infuriated animal. He liked the feeling of losing control and becoming what he was meant to be.

Suddenly the doors opened and in walked Stryker's team. A smile fell on the man's face as he adjusted himself in the seat he sat in. "What's up?" Wade Wilson, a mercenary with a mouth, asked with an smirk showing on his face.

"I have a little mutant for you to capture." Stryker stood up and switched on a projector. Victor, Bolt, Agent Zero and Fred watched an image of a young women flicker on the screen. "Her name is Leah Calls. She is 24 years old, 5'2", Caucasian and weighs about 116 pounds." Stryker's eyes stayed on the image of the girl for a moment and then went to his team. "Her powers is being able to control and manipulate energy. This ability could give her unbelievable power. She can move at the speed of light, control electricity, control fire, telekinesis, control gravity, fly...Well, the list goes on," he explained and settled back into his chair. "I want her alive." Victor's claws unsheathed and dug into his skin. A small growl came from his chest as he thought of not having a chance to kill someone. When he looked at the picture of the girl, she appeared human – like a think stick waiting to be snapped in half. In Victor's mind, he shook his head. Instead of making her death quick and painless, he would make her suffer. He imaged his nails digging into her pale skin and trailing down her arm and up to her neck. The largest artery was there. He pictured the frightened expression she would wear and how she struggled under his inhuman strength as he strangled the life out of her. "There's just one thing I haven't told all of you yet." Everyone, including Victor, stared at Stryker. "She's not aware her abilities," he said and Agent Zero stepped forward.

"If she's not aware of her powers, how are you sure she has this powers in the first place?" Agent Zero questioned.

Stryker smiled and lifted a folder. "She got doctor's check up for the first time." He set the folder back down on his desk "They did blood work and it showed the mutant genes that were inside of her."

"So we're basically dealing with a human?" Bolt asked – speaking up for the first time since they arrived.

"Correct."

~Two hours later~

The team arrived in Georgia and quickly made their way to Leah's home. The weather was hot and dry. Most of the team wore thin shirts but not Victor. He wore black pants, a black shirt and a black trench coat. The heat didn't bother him.

"Alright, we're here," Wade confirmed as he parked the SUV they rode in next to the driveway of a small house. The house was located fifteen miles from Madison, Georgia. The scenery was peaceful. The green field that surrounded the house quickly faded into a heavy wooded area. Victor glared at his surroundings. It was too peaceful and it annoyed the hell out of him.

~Leah~

Leah sighed as she wiped a little sweat from her eyebrow. She just got done rearranging the furniture in the living room. She smiled since the room felt more open. Raising her hand to her hair, she let it fall out of a hairband. Blonde hair spilled over her shoulders and nearly reached to the middle of her back. Throwing herself on the black couch, she snuggled against the pillows. She was happy and loved to enjoy the little things in life. Truthfully, life wasn't as great as she wished it to be. Just a couple of months ago she witnessed her mother die from cancer. Sitting up, she pushed the sad thought from her mind and got up to slip on some sandals. Taking off the trashcan lid, she pulled the full trash bag out. Fastening it closed, she made her way to the door that lead into the garage. Opening the first door, she placed her hand on the handle to the screen door, however, a large figure just outside the door made her stop. He was tall, easily over six feet, and had large, broad shoulders. He had a rough look to him and she saw something in his brown eager eyes snap. She dropped the bag and with a loud gasp escaping her lips and her sparkling blue eyes widening in fear, she turned to run. Leah sprinted into her bedroom as Victor opened the door – not minding to take his time.

Leah fumbled to get all of the junk from under bed cleared out. She couldn't think straight as she found the small metal box she was searching for. Her numb fingers hurriedly grasped a small handgun. She paused for a second. Could she really kill someone? The thought of killing someone bothered Leah. The bedroom door that she locked was suddenly kicked open. Letting out a cry, the door flew past her and into the wall. She quickly stood up, gun pointing at the man. For a split second anger passed through Victor but then a smiled displayed on his face. "You gonna shoot me?"

The girl gripped the gun with both hands. "P-Please just leave," she begged. Begging just made Victor want to let the animal inside of him out even more. He took in a deep breath, showing his fangs. She smelled of sweet apples and the fear that abruptly as her eyes fell onto his fangs. His favorite part was the fear. He wanted – no. He needed to feel the fear under his fingers.

In less than to two seconds, he was in front of her. Leah let out a scream and pulled the trigger out of reflex. The bullet hit Victor square in the chest. The bullet didn't even force him to step one step backwards. He glared down at her and snatched the gun from her. He crumbled the gun into a metal ball. Leach watched in fear. Her back was already against the wall and she saw a window on her right. Pushing herself from the wall, she stretched to unlock the window. Victor snatched her ankle and yanked from the window. Leah's hands knocked over the plants that sat on the windowsill and her head hit the hardwood with such forced that it bounced. Victor was pissed. Even though the bullet felt more like tickle to him, the thought of this scrawny bitch shooting him made his blood boil. Leah yelled in pain as the grip on her ankle tighten. Victor dragged her out the bedroom and into the hallway. Her nails scratched and tried to grab on something, but his strength was too overpowering. Victor walked into the dinning room, still heated by the girl, and threw her up on the table.

Leah's eyes quickly fell onto the group of men. She whimpered and slid backwards until she was about fall of the table. Agent Zero pulled out his phone and dialed Stryker. "We have her," he confirmed and Leah listened careful. Agent Zero gave Lead a quick glance and a small, dark grin before saying, 'yes, sir' and clicking the phone shut. "Tell me something, Leah, do you know how some mutants find out that they're mutants?" She didn't say anything. Zero strolled up to her with one hand on his gun. "Sometimes they're suddenly put in a stressful situation – like a gun is suddenly put to their head." And that's exactly what he did. He jerked her forward, wrapped his arm around her neck and put the barrel of the gun on the left side of her head. "A life-or-death situation seems to work the best," he said resting his chin on her head. Leah his arm and struggled to get him to let go. Tears spilled down her cheeks as he pressed the gun harder against her temple. "If you make any kind of effort to get away from one of us again, I'm going to pull the trigger," he warned and Leah's grip loosed on his arm, but never left. "Understand?" he hissed her ear and she nodded. "You will answer me when I ask you a question too."

She let a small sob and nodded while saying, "Okay, okay. Just don't- please don't." She heard him chuckle softly. "What do you want? I-I don't understand why your talking about mutant to me. I'm just a human."

"You think you're human," he whispered and shoved her so she would slam into the table.

She placed her hands on the table to keep herself from falling. "What are you talking about?"

Wade stepped in and like always, a smile was on his face. "What did you do a couple of days ago?" he asked.

Leah blinked a couple of times, trying to think. She put her hand on her head. How was she supposed to think when there were four men in front of her ready to kill her. "I-I don't remember," she mumbled and let her hand to her side.

"Oh, come on," Wade said sitting on the table. He sat a few inches from where she stood. Leah took a step away from the man with two Katanas on his back to heard a gun being cocked. Zero raised the gun up and Leach quickly stepped back. "I know you remember. You just have to use that head of yours." He tapped her head a couple of times with two of his fingers. When he pulled his fingers back blood dripped down his fingers. "Looks like Victor was a little rough." Wade took a quick look at Victor's chest. "But I think he had a good reason." Though Leah avoided from looking at the man she shot, she could feel the angry glare was giving her. "Okay, let's try this again. What did someone take from you a couple of days ago?"

Leah then realized what he was talking about. "My blood," she replied and he clapped.

"Correct! And do you know what came back in the results?" Wade asked, jumping down from the table. She shook her head and he put a hand on her shoulder just because he knew it would bother her. "They discovered mutant genes in your blood work."

"If I'm the same as you, why are you doing this to me?!" she demanded with a bitter expression and smacked his hand away while she angled herself so he couldn't grab her again. Zero's eyes narrowed and he pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit Leah hard in the shoulder and made her fall back into bookshelf. The shelves folded under her weight and the books fell onto her. She rolled onto her knees and snapped a hand up to her shoulder. She let out a cry of agony. New tears rolled down her face and off her chin. Wade shook his head with a smile still tugging on his lips. "Trigger happy?"

"She has to show she can use her powers before we return. Stryker's orders," Agent Zero stated, ignoring Wade's comment.

Wade sighed and took a hold of her unhurt arm. He lifted her up and pushed her towards Victor. "Can you deal with the bullet?" Wade asked.

Victor raised his hand up and his nails grew a bit longer than they already were. Leah held her shoulder harder. She could already image the pain he was going to cause. "I'm sure I can." He smirked wickedly and pushed Leah towards the bathroom.


	2. Every Action has a Consequence

Leah was jostled roughly by Victor and caused her to stumble into the shower curtain. Her hands gripped the blue shower curtain and she fell since the cheap shower curtain rod couldn't hold her weight. She dropped into the tub, hitting her shoulder in the process. She rolled into a ball and laid there for a second, trembling in pain., before Victor grabbed her by the back of her neck. In a jerking motion, he picked her up while Leah's legs kicked freely in the air. "Let go!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Victor set her on the edge of the sink and seized part of Leah's shirt. His claws ripped downwards – exposing part of her chest. Leah quickly tried to cover herself with her good arm. Victor smirked and let the nail on his index finger grow about an inch long.

"Time to get bullet out," he said and brought his hand to her left shoulder. Leah's stomach turned and she suddenly felt sick. He force his nail deep in the hole that the bullet made. Panic and fear washed over her and Victor could smell it in her blood as it rolled down his finger. She withered in pain as he push farther into her shoulder.

"Stop it! It's hurts," she shrieked and began to push him away with her feet.

Victor let out a short and loud growl and then slammed her against the wall. He had her neck in his left hand and his fangs were baring into her neck. "Stop moving," he ordered and she listen right away. She stopped pushing against him and shut her eyes tightly. "If you weren't so fucking stupid, you would know that the more you move, the more it's going to hurt," Victor spat at her. Victor moved his finger around a bit in her and as he heard her weakly cry, he felt the bullet. Angling his nail downwards a bit, he plucked the bullet out.

"Ah!" she cried and let herself lean against the wall. Victor eyed the bullet and let it fall into the trash next to the toilet. The painful sensation didn't seem to faded even after his finger was out of her shoulder. "Son of bitch!" Leah yelled and seconds later, she let out a shaky sigh as the pain diminished. She breathed heavily as Victor went through a cabinet to find bandages. "Third shelf," she told him and felt blood trickle down her hand and chest. Lightheadedness made her vision go fuzzy and her eyelids flutter with fatigue.

"You're so pathetic," he complained and sneered at her. When he wrapped the bandage around a part of shoulder, it was messy, tight and uncomfortable to Leah. To make matters worst, she started to fell really hot suddenly. She knew it was because she had lost a lot of blood. Leah slipped off the sink and struggled to keep her balance. For a brief second, she held onto Victor's arm. Leah made herself take steps in the direction to her bedroom. Victor walked behind her, watching in amusement. She hasn't even lost that much blood and she was about to pass out. _What does Stryker see in this girl? _Victor wondered. Leah tripped herself up before reaching the bed. She rested her back against the closest thing – her dresser.

"Can you help me up?" Victor snorted a chuckle and left the room. Leah frowned when a solitude feeling hit her. She laid on her side and closed her eyes. The thought her falling asleep with her shirt ripped up and group of guys in the other room wasn't the brightest idea. But she couldn't help it. Within seconds darkness engulfed her.

**********

Leah wasn't sure how long she slept and personally, she didn't care. She heard movement in the room, so she kept her eyes shut – faking that she was asleep. Her body was laying on something soft, probably the bed. Fingers were placed on her hip and she felt the fingers lift her shirt up. "What the HELL are you doing?!" Leah demanded and shoved whoever was touching her.

Her eyes landed on the man with two katanas. He was smiling down at her and she covered herself with some sheets when her face reddened with embarrassment. Wade walked over the dresser and got a t-shirt. "I thought you would like to change your shirt," he stated, hanging the shirt in front of her face. "Unless you sleep in ripped shirts that are usually covered in blood." Leah cautiously took the shirt and turned herself around. She tried to take the shirt off, except her shoulder stopped her. Pain shot through her arm. "Here," Wade said and took the shirt back. "I'll help." Wade tore whatever was left of the shirt and tossed it onto the floor. Leah pulled her uninjured arm over chest. No man has ever seen her in her bra. Wade gently grabbed her hurt arm and slowly lifted it in the air. She winced and comprehended how hard it was to hold her arm up. He held on her wrist when he saw how painful it was for her to hold it up herself. "Now raised the other one." She did as she was told. "Okay, I'm going to let go of your arm, but try to hold up the longest you can." Wade's hand left her arm and she tightened her muscles. Holding up her arm put a lot of strain on the muscles and she bit her left from whimpering. He quickly pulled the injured arm through one of the arm holes in the shirt and then the other. "You can put your arms down now." She sighed in relief.

"Thank you." He looked at her and she smiled a bit. "What's you name?"

"Wade Wilson." Before he turned to leave the room, he said, "Zero shot you close the shoulder joint, that's why it hurts so badly. And just to warn you ahead, Victor will be coming in here soon. He'll be watching over you tonight just in case you choose to run away." Leah flinched when she heard that Victor was coming to watch her. Wade saw her flinch and the fear that swept over her face. "Just don't piss him off and you'll be fine. The man has temper but who could blame him? He has nails of an old bag lady." After Wade left the room, Leah glanced at her clock to see it was already nine o'clock at night. "Oh, by the way," Wade said, quickly sticking his head back in the room. "Nice rack." Leah's face immediately heated up and she blushed as Wade once again left the room. She crossed her arms and try not to think about what Wade just said.

Leah flopped onto her back and rolled to her right side. She brought one of her pillows into her chest. The idea of Victor watching over her troubled her in every way. At that moment she remember what she learned from them a couple of hours ago. "I'm mutant," she whispered and idea didn't bother her. The only thing that bothered her was the fact these men were trying to force her to develop her powers. _They're going to keep my hostage until they know that I can use my powers. What am I going to do? And what if I never develop my powers? _Her mind couldn't muster an answer.

Her ears suddenly picked up on someone walking into the room. She knew it was Victor and could image a smartass smirk or an angry glare on his face. Lifting herself up in a sitting position, she saw she was correct. Victor was sitting in her computer chair and on his face played a small smirk. "Feeling better?" he said, mocking her. She glared at him. She slid off her bed and walked past him to go into her small, half bath. She began to closed the door, but Victor's large hand stopped the door. "Door stays open."

"I am _not _peeing with the door open," she declared with her glare intensifying.

Victor's smirk grew into smile. He grabbed the hinges on the door and ripped them from the door frame. Stepping out of the door's way, he let it fall on the floor. When he looked back at her, Leah's mouth was slightly open and she stared at him in disbelief. Going to back to the chair, he sat down. "Now try closing the door." She huffed in irritation and the entertained look never left Victor's face as she went back to her bed. She would have to hold it for now. Leah wanted to call him a rude name or something, but she knew it was better to bite her tongue. She rather have him in an amused mood, even if she was the reason why he was laughing.

Leah took a quick glance to glare at him and stopped once her eyes landed on him. His shirt still had the bullet hole and unlike before, there was no wound. "Your chest..." She could see his muscular chest was healed. "There's not a bullet wound anymore."

"Heh. That's because I'm able to heal within hours," Victor explained and propped his feet up on her desk.

Leah started to fidget with edge of her shirt while she curiously wondered if his chest was completely healed or if the bullet had left a scar or not. "Can I see it?" she asked in a soft voice. Victor's green eyes fell on her and she felt her cheeks go a little red. _God, that was such a stupid question, _she thought.

"Come over here," he ordered and she got off the bed to walk to him. His facial hair was uncut and coarse looking while his hair was looked slightly like an army buzz haircut. And with those forest green eyes, he looked like a pissed off teddy bear. This thought made her smile a little. Lifting up his shirt, she saw that his skin was perfect – as if nothing happened to him. Leah blinked a couple of times at his chest. She brought her hand to the area where the bullet would have entered and started to apply a little pressure, testing to see if it was real. She was only able to touch him for about two seconds before he violently seized her wrist. "Did I say you could touch me?" She winced as his hold tighten up.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered and pressed closer to him, hoping to ease the pain. Victor squeezed harder and the tiny cry he got out of her quenched his needed to feel raw emotion tear through her veins. A pained reaction swept over her face and her eyes were shut tightly as she let out heavy breaths. She raised the hand of her hurt arm and placed it on Victor's hand, digging her nails into his skin. He didn't even feel her nails. "Please stop." He squeezed again, but this time he could feel her bones beginning to grind together. Leah didn't want him to see her cry again, but the tears fell unwillingly. She was brought to her knees and she let out a groan of pain. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just please let go!"

Victor let her hand slipped away. Her wrist was red and she held it against her chest. She didn't say a word as she hurriedly got up to her feet and jumped onto the bed. He watched her as she scampered under the covers and wrapped them around herself as if it could shield her from the world.

Suddenly the house phone rang and Leah threw the covers off of her. If someone knew that she was in trouble, she hoped they would call the police. She jumped towards the nightstand that had the phone on it. Right as her hand grasped the phone, Victor's arm snaked around her waist and yanked her into his chest. She gasped as the phone slid from her hand. "Bolt, make it go to the answering machine!" he shouted as he forced Leah onto the ground.

Leah heard the answering-machine turn on and then her voice came on. "Hey, obviously I'm not answering my phone, so if you leave a message I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks!"

"Hey, Leah. It's me, Jesse. I was just wondering if you wanted to head to Athens to catch a movie. Call me back, loser!" her friends said giggling. Then she hung up.

Leah stomach was pressed against the hardwood floor. She began to thrash around, wanting him to let her go. Victor pressed his sharp fingernails into her back and she tried to pull away from him. He flipped her onto her back and straddled her hips, putting all his weight on her. Terror flooded her and she screamed while kicking her legs. He put a hand around her throat. She attempted to turn her body so she could crawl away; however, he was too heavy. Baring his fangs like before, he set them on her neck. She stop struggling as soon as she felt the sharp teeth prick her skin. Letting out an uneasy breath, he clutched both of her wrist and harshly brought them above her head. A sharp pain jolted through her and Victor smiled into her neck as the scent of her blood entered his nose. She trembled at his smile and closed her eyes. "Don't ever think about trying that again. Because if you do, you're going to pay for the consequences and wish Zero had shot you in the fucking head," he said and a low and intimidating growl came from his chest. "Understand?" Leah nodded her head, too afraid to speak.

Since it was so hard to resist from biting her soft flesh, his fangs lightly nibbled her neck as he said, "Good."


	3. Because it's my Nature

A shiver went up Leah's spine when Victor started to nibble on her neck. A sharp gasp, which sounded close to moan, escaped her mouth. She struggled against Victor's hand as he held both of her wrists. His fangs began to apply more pressure on her neck. "Ah! Stop it!" She let her body wiggle under him, trying to figure a way out. "I'll scream for Wade or someone," Leah threatened.

Victor chuckled against the crook of her neck. "You think I give a shit?" Leah couldn't believe what she was hearing. And when he went back to nibbling again, Victor could smell how arousal she got by this. Leah didn't want this to go any farther. A man has never done this kind of stuff to her and it felt strange. Though it felt good, she brought her knee into his stomach – just above his groin. Victor stopped immediately and drew his teeth away from her neck. That bitch just kneed him in the stomach. Less than an inch lower, she would have nailed him in his groin. Victor looked down at her with a hateful look. Leah swallowed harder when his amber eyes landed on her blue eyes. "Do you think that was a wise move?" Leah tore her eyes from his and turned her head to side, avoiding eye contact. "Look at when I'm talking to you," he demanded and he shoved his hand in her hair and twisted to make her up look up at him.

"Why are you so hostile to me? I've done nothing to you!" She yelled at him.

Victor face went to a neutral state for a moment and then to a bitter expression. "Nothing? You shot me!" he roared at her.

Leah gladly returned the same expression he gave her. "You broke into my house and then you take me _hostage_ and you expect me to let you do whatever you want with me?!" she asked with her voice gradually getting louder. "What part of that sounds right to you?"

Victor was still on top of her holding her pale blonde hair in his fingers. The smell of anger and fear mixed together. Victor knew the fear she once felt would soon disappear all together. He could already smell her anger overpowering the scent of fear. He had to change that. And fast. He snatched her up in the air by grabbing both sides of her shoulders. She let out a yelp and he flung her into the wall. Her head hit the wall hard and everything in the room went fuzzy and into doubles. She groaned loudly. Every movement she made felt unusual and numb. "Listen to me carefully." He held her chin hard and she flinched. "In the wild, if an animal is weak they usually are hunted down and killed off. You're weak and I'm just keeping to what nature intended." He smiled.

She looked at him with anxiety. _Ah, much better, _Victor thought as he heard her heartbeat quicken. She licked her dry lips and asked, "Are you going to kill me?"

That's what Victor wanted. He desired to rip through her flesh and then move on to the next victim. "What if I said 'yes'?" Leah didn't say anything, because she couldn't find the words. Victor eyed the blood trickling down her from where he bit her. He pushed his tongue against her neck and licked the blood away. Being consumed with bliss, Leah tilted her head upwards. One of her hands gripped his arm and she let out a sigh as goosebumps tickled her skin.

She then realized the way she was acting. "S-Stop it," she urged and started to push his face from her neck. "Just stop-"

He cut her off. "That's funny, it sounded like you were joying it a moment ago." Leah blushed and shook her head. "No?" he asked breathing into her neck. "I even felt goosebumps," he murmured and let his nails lightly trail down her arm.

"Please," she begged and Victor grinned. He open his mouth and gazed his fangs on her neck again as he placed her feet on the ground. And like before, she suddenly got sexually excited. "Don't-" she was cut off by him biting harder and sending shivers of pleasure through her body. "Victor," she said in an out of breathe voice. Leah knew where this kind of situations headed and she wasn't ready for that. "Did it hurt?"

Victor stopped after giving her one more small bite. "What are you talking about?"

"When I shot you. Is that why you're doing this me? To get back?" she asked and tried to move, but he had both his hands on the wall, blocking her in.

He lifted his head from her neck and stared at her. "No, it merely felt like a tickle. I'm doing this to you because you _thought _about killing me when you fired that gun at me. " Victor softly put his fingers on her neck and ran them over the bite marks. "And because it's my nature."

"Your...nature?"

Victor stood up straight, since in order to bite her neck he had to bend over a bit. "I'm an animal. I do what my instincts tell me to do," he explained. Leah stayed quiet, unsure what to say to him. What kind of man would consider himself an animal? In a way, Leah understood why Victor would see himself as animal. He had the speed, talon like nails, the aggression and of course the inhuman strength. His nails were pressed hard against her neck, almost breaking the skin. He just stood there, pondering if he should listen to the animal inside of him and kill her.

Leah saw him thinking and figured out what he was thinking. _Is he really debating to kill me? _Leah asked in her head. But before she would get an answer, she quickly asked, "Can I go to bed?" His attention was directed to her.

"I don't care," he replied with a harsh tone and went back to the computer chair.

She went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants. Leah was about to go into the bathroom but then she saw the door on the floor. _This could be an issue..._ Leah thought and hugged her sweatpants. She turned to him to see that he was watching her every move. "Um, could you turn around for, like, ten seconds?"

"If I wasn't going to let you use the bathroom without the door being open, what do you think the answer is?"

"Right..." she mumbled. Leah glanced around the room, trying to figure where she could change without Victor's eyes being on her. An idea suddenly popped in her. She climbed onto the bed and threw the covers over her. With great difficulty, she slipped off her jeans and put on the sweatpants. She sat up, pushing the covers off of her. She smiled a little, satisfied that she out smarted Victor. She jumped off the bed to plug in a set of party lights that hung around her mirror. Flipping the light off, she got under the covers.

"You need a nightlight?" Victor asked, harassing her. Leah glared at him and rolled over so her back was facing him. As minutes passed, she wondered if Victor was going to stay there all night or just wait 'til she was to asleep to leave the room. She wanted to know, but didn't ask. She was soaking up the silence and peace she got from laying in bed. Letting out a sigh, she hugged one of her extra pillows and slowly let her eyelids close.

**********

Leah could remember the day that her mother died. It almost felt unrealistic – just like when she and her mother got the news that she had Pancreatic Cancer. It started with pain in upper part of her mother's abdomen, but soon it lead to loss of appetite and vomiting. Leah was with her every step of the way. She even quit college just to keep a good eye on her mother. Depression was another side effect of Pancreatic Cancer and that's what consumed her. One day her mother couldn't take the pain anymore.

So she put a gun to her head and pulled the trigger – not thinking twice about leaving Leah all by herself.

**********

Victor watched the girl toss and turn in bed after she fell asleep. With her moving so much, it actually annoyed him. His mind wandered to when he was on top of her, biting into her flesh. He was use to the taste of blood and how it tasted like copper, but Leah's blood was different. Her blood tasted like salty chocolate; it was still bitter and metal tasting, but it also had a sweetening flavor. Standing up, he exited the room to see his team was in the kitchen, munching on some food they found. Wade's gaze fell on Victor. "Aren't you supposed to be watching her?"

"She's asleep. I doubt she'll be running away anytime soon," Victor commented as he went to the front door and left the house. He needed to go hunting or he was going to kill the girl. Of course that wasn't an option seeing as Stryker still wanted her alive.

Why? Victor didn't know and personally didn't give a shit.

**********

Author's Note: I'm _so so _sorry it took me forever to update the story, but my college classes are really hard this semester and I'm working my butt off. Also, I had a virus on my computer and I had to get it fix. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was short!


	4. Useless

Leah opened her eyes to see a small creek. Beside the creek was a large tree with its roots surfacing from the ground. The tree itself was flourishing with bright green leaves. All was peaceful and this made Leah question if she was still alive or did Victor kill her in her sleep.

She was still in her pajamas and wore no shoes. The ground was soft and was covered in moss. The softness was similar to stepping into a piles of feathers. Leah sighed and closed her eyes as the warm sun shone through the trees. Right now she could care less if she was alive or dead. This place felt like Heaven even though there were no angels or clouds in sight.

"Leah."

She snapped her blue eyes open and scanned her surroundings. "Hello?" There was a rustle from a near by bush. Walking towards the bush, she felt no fear. It was strange to feel no fear. Fear is what made every person human. "Hello?" she asked once again. She pushed the leaves apart to see her mother staring up at her.

Her mother swiftly grabbed Leah's wrist and Leah screamed. Dripping down her mother's face was blood. "I'm sorry. I couldn't take it anymore..." Leah struggled to pull from her mother's grip, but she was too strong. "You let me die!"

"No, I didn't! I was there the whole time!" She shut her eyes, wishing for all of this to go away. "Stop it!"

"You're just like your father!

A sickening feeling struck Leah's stomach. "I am not!"

"I bet you've been lying to me all this time too!" her mother shouted back.

"Please go away," Leah whimpered.

"You're useless!"

"_GO AWAY!_"

********

"Wake up!" Coldness suddenly brought Leah back to the real world. Gasping, she quickly sat up to see everyone standing around her and Wade with an empty cup in his hand. Victor was leaning against the wall with an annoyed look on his face. "You were screaming like you were being murdered. We thought Victor had final cracked," Wade joked and received a glare from Victor.

Leah shrank back against the head board. Each breath Leah took was short and quick. Quickly removing the covers after an second of silence, Leah jumped out of bed to run to the hallway bathroom. Before she was able to slam the door shut, Victor's hand pushed it open. "Leave it open, remember?"

Leah couldn't take it anymore. She was upset and just wanted to be alone. "Fuck you," she snapped and crossed her arm. She winced since this made her hurt arm throb with pain.

Victor's right eyebrows raised a little bit, surprised at Leah's response. "Excuse me?

She stared at him dead in the eyes. "Fuck y-"

Victor cut her off her by grabbing her and slamming her against the wall. "You listen to me, you fucking fragile piece of shit!" Leah's expression stayed at a pissed state. "I could have ripped out your throat by now-"

Leah returned the favor by cutting him off also. "But you haven't! Why? Because you're taking orders from someone like you're a _dog _!"

"You're really wanting me to rip and tear you apart, aren't you?" he growled at her and Leah kept glaring at him. "Do you have any idea what I could do to you?" Victor's eyes quickly trailed down her body. He brought his lips close to her left ear. "He said he wanted you alive. He didn't say what kind of state you had to be in." His hot breath made a shiver go down Leah's spine.

Victor's fingers twitched as he brought them up into the air. Leah looked down at the ground, waiting for him to strike. He was a second from him taking his claws and digging them into her; however, she stopped him by two sentences. "I want it to stop," she sniffled. "Please make it stop."

"Make what stop?" he asked with his hold on her still strong. She huffed in irritation and looked up at him. "Answer me!"

Before Leah could say anything, Agent Zero butted in. "We found it." Leah's eyes fell on Agent Zero to see a briefcase in his left hand.

"That's my dad's briefcase..." Leah said trailing off.

"You actually thought you were the _only _reason why we came here?" Agent Zero asked with amusement in his voice. "Come on, we're leaving."

Victor threw Leah over his shoulders and began to exit the house. "Let me down!" She thrashed around, kicking and punching. "Where are you taking me?!" Leah asked as they walked down her driveway.

Opening the back of the black SUV, Victor opened a dog cage and threw her inside. "Now, be a good little bitch," he laughed and shut the door.

********

Leah wasn't sure where they where taking her, but the drive to this unknown place seemed endless. For a while she threw herself against the cage – trying to break it open – until her wound began to bleed again. After another ten minutes of banging against the cage, Wade gladly switched the radio on to blare rock music so it would drown out the racket Leah was making. She finally gave up and stopped struggling. As she sat, no saying a word, her mind drifted to her dream that turned into a nightmare. She tried to shut out the images of her dead mother and the words she had said to Leah, but all of it was burned into her memory without a choice.

When the vehicle came to a stop and everyone got out, Victor opened the back and snatched Leah out of the cage. Her joints were so stiff from sitting in one position so long that she stumbled to the ground. Victor grumbled and picked her up roughly. They entered a building that was the color of gray and was made out of cement walls. They walked down some many hallways and flight of stairs that Leah gave up on trying to remember the way out just in case she had the chance to escape.

Wade was the first to walk through Stryker's office door and soon the rest of the team and Leah followed behind him. Stryker brought his attention to the group and saw Leah. He smiled and stood up. "It's good to finally see you again, Leah," he said standing up from his seat.

Leah's heart seemed to stop and bile burned her throat right as she started to feel sick. Stepping backwards, her back was pushed against Victor's chest. Victor looked down at her, eying her. She took a couple more steps backwards and hide behind Victor because compare to the two, she was better off with Victor.

"You know her?" Wade asked in surprise. Yes, Leah unwillingly knew this man.

Because he was her uncle.

********

Author's note: I'm so sorry this chapter was so short too! But this week was crazy for me. I had 3 exams and a paper due. I hope you enjoyed chapter 4 though!


	5. Like Two Magnets

For a moment Leah couldn't breathe. Everything that her and her mother once ran from rushed back with painful memories of things Leah never wished to see. "You know her?" Wade asked in surprise. Yes, Leah unwillingly knew this man, because he was her uncle.

Stryker's smile grew a little bigger. "Yes. She's my niece."

"You're her uncle?" Blot asked in a surprised tone.

He nodded and said, "But that discussion is for another time. Did you get the brief case?" Agent Zero stepped forward to hand Stryker it. "I hope you don't mind me taking your father's briefcase…" Leah just simply glared from behind Victor. Her hands gripped the trench coat Victor wore and with her being so close she realized he smelled like the woods. The strong scent of pine flowed into her nose and it relaxed her in a way. It was similar to breathing in musky smelling incense. She loved it. When Stryker opened the case, there were papers – tons of papers. From a distance they appeared very important to Stryker. He shifted through the papers carefully as if were going to fall apart any second. After a few seconds, he placed the papers back and closed the case. "Thank you very much." His eyes fell back onto her and like a child, she stepped behind Victor again. "I hope you're going to enjoy staying here."

Her eyes widened in surprised and then they were narrowed. "I'm not staying here," she said, glaring once again.

He chuckled and his smile turned into an amused smirk. "Oh, but you are." He looked at Victor. "Her room number is 8. Please escort her there."

Victor grabbed her unhurt arm and began to pull her out of the room. "You can't do this," she yelled at Stryker as she tried to resist Victor's pull. Panic, dread and helplessness filled every bit of Leah. "Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Victor growled, clearly aggravated at Leah and her stubbornness. With a hard jerk, Leah was out of the room and was being dragged down the hallway.

A few minutes later, she was pushed into a small room. The walls were bare and white. There was a desk with a chair in one corner, a bed with white sheets and a brown comforter, a small dresser, a side table with a brown lamp and an alarm clock. Leah quickly turned around to bolt out of the room, but Victor stopped her by capturing her waist in his left arm. "No! Let me go!" He threw her on the bed and stared down at her angrily. "Please let me go. I h-have to get out of here. I can't stand knowing that he's right down the hallway." Victor didn't say a word as she let out a small sob. She put her hands on the sides of her head, looking like she had a horrible migraine. "He'll make me watch it again."

Victor's angry looked faded from his face. "Make you watch what?"

"It's happening all over again," she whispered, not hearing his question.

Walking over to Leah, he grabbed both sides of her shoulder. "Make you watch what?" Victor asked with a growl in his voice. For the first time Victor saw a look in her eyes that he hasn't seen in a while. What he saw was fear that wasn't cause by him. It bothered him that something else was more terrifying than _he_ was. He could see how petrified and hopeless she was at the same time. He knew whatever was about to happen she had accepted it and was waiting for it to arrive any second. "What did he make you watch?" he asked again, his words subsiding into almost a whisper. Her gaze was redirected to him. It was the same scared look that was on her face when she saw Stryker, her own uncle. _What did he do to make her fear her own uncle? _Victor wondered. It could have been numerous of reasons why, except it was because he made her watch something. None of it made any sense. She shook her head and tore her eyes from him. Then a thought struck him. _Why should he care about what made this girl crawl into a corner and want to cry her eyes out? _Victor let go of her to stalked out the room with Leah chasing after him and slammed the door shut before locking it.

"_NO!_" Leah screamed and began to jiggle the doorknob, trying to open it up. "Victor, _please_ let me out!" Victor simply stood outside the door, listening to her pleads. She started to pound on the door and jiggle the doorknob once again, continuing to try and open the door. After a minute of standing in one spot, Victor made himself pick up his feet and walk down the hallway.

It took Leah about five minutes of shouting and door pounding to understand that no one was coming to unlock and open this door. So all the energy she was wasting didn't help her. Sitting on the bed, her eyes wandered around the room and over the stuff she was given. Standing back up, she went to the dresser after she saw dry blood on her shirt. When she opened on the drawers of the dresser, she saw three pairs of grey sweatpants, white socks and five plain, white t-shirts. She put a pair of socks on her feet and then took off her shirt to replace it with one of the white shirts. Her pants were fine and appeared to be clean enough for her. Beside the dresser was a pair of black slip on shoes – the kind of shoes you would see people wear in a mental hospital.

Going back to the bed, she laid on her back to stare up at the white ceiling. She didn't want to be here. She already missed the party lights that hung around her mirror at night, the countryside, and the pictures of her and her mother when everything was perfect and peaceful. Now, all of that was gone and the thought of the peacefulness returning seemed impossible.

Leah was quite sure what her uncle had plan, but she knew it wasn't for the greater good. It was his own selfishness.

God, he was such an egotistic bastard.

**********

One or two hours had pasted and Leah was still on her new bed, waiting for someone to walk through the door. She wouldn't mind seeing the man with the katanas again, because in a way, Wade was the nicest person that she had met so far - even though he made that unnecessary comment about her breasts. There was nothing in this room that could entertain her. It was as empty as her uncle's heart.

She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. Glancing at the clock, she watched it blink: **8:26 AM**. Hunger clawed at her stomach seeing as she wasn't able to have dinner last night and breakfast this morning. As she started to run her finger through her hair, trying to make her messy hair less messy, she tried to push the thought of the food out of her mind. Once she was done with messing around with her hair, she struggled to find things to do since she was dying of boredom. Leah explored the drawers that the desk had to find out that was a composition note and unsharpened pencils. Slamming the drawers shut, she went back to the bed and flopped on it. For moment she debated about taking a nap – something to past the time – but decided that it wasn't best to fall asleep with her uncle just down the hallway.

With a sigh, she recalled everything that has happened in less than 24 hours. Leah then thought of Victor – the pissed off teddy bear. She let out a small laugh and smiled. The way he looked at her before leaving the room showed concern. Whether Victor wanted to admit it or not, he is still human and that look proved it. For some odd reason she yearned to smell his pine scent again. Yesterday when he had nibbled on her neck, she enjoyed it. Every soft bite he placed on her skin was a complete turn on for Leah. She felt dirty just thinking about Victor and the ways he made her feelings twist. Leah also fought with the idea of Victor doing those actions just for her own enjoyment because he wasn't that kind of guy. She knew he just did that for his own pleasures. He wanted to watch squirm under him with pleasure and pain. "Damn you, Victor," she said to herself.

"Why? I haven't done anything yet." She sat up quickly after hearing _his_ voice. Was she that deep in thought not to hear him walk through the door? In Victor's hands was a bowl of oat meal. "Wade said ou would probably be hungry." Leah nodded, not saying a word – too afraid that she would say something wrong and make him go away. He handed her the bowl and observed how quickly she grabbed the spoon and began to inhale the food. In less than a minute, the food was gone.

"Thank you," she whispered and he took the bowl from her to place it on the nightstand. "I'm sorry about earlier." He stared at her, wondering what she was talking about. "You're were trying…to be nice and I was being a D and D."

"A 'D and D'?" he questioned and sat beside her.

She let out a small laugh. "Damsel in distress." Leah sighed and laid on her back. "What does he want with me?" she asked in a low voice.

Victor turned to gaze downwards and saw she was staring back at him. He shrugged. "How the hell am I supposed to know?" And with that respond, their conversation died off.

A few moments passed by and then Leah spoke up. "You know, it's still in you." Victor looked back at her. "Humanity. Because whether you want to admit it or not, you're still human." She let lips form a small smile.

"You're wrong." The smile fell from Leah's face. "You don't know what I've done to humans and mutants. I kill for _fun_." He rolled over so he would be on top of her. Leah's heart quickened and she fought to keep herself from shaking. He positioned himself on one arm so he could bring his right hand to her neck. "I smell the fear in someone and gives me an instant high. Every bit of that emotion drive me insane and makes me want more." He lifted the thumb on his right hand, carelessly stroke his nail softly on her jaw. "I want to feel the fear in you," he stated as she closed her eyes. "Open your eyes." She listened and reopened them. A shadow was cased over Leah as Victor hovered over her. With his legs straddling her hips, fear and thrill exploded in her veins and Victor closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, taking it all in. Leah watched him slowly opened his eyes with mouth slightly apart, showing his fangs.

"Can I touch them?" Victor's eyes snapped completely and she stuttered with her words. "I-I mean your fangs."

Victor smirked at her and asked, "You like to touch, don't you?" Leah blushed, understanding his sexual joke. Retrieving his hand, he took her hand and brought it up to his mouth. "Go ahead." She pushed her index finger a bit into his mouth and lightly touched his left fang. It was sharp, of course, and was pearl white. Her fingers soon trailed to his cheek bones. His unshaved face felt rough on Leah's skin and it sent a shiver through Leah. She sensed his brown eyes watching her and the curious expression that was on her face. Quickly pulling himself out that trance, he grabbed her hand roughly. "You shouldn't do that."

"Why not?" she questioned and tried to pull from his hold.

He placed her hand over her head and leaned into her, barely touching her ear. "Because if you don't stop, I'm going to make you scream," he said in a husky voice. Leah could feel a pull between them – it was like two magnets being placed beside each other. No matter how hard to she tried to stop the feeling of the pull, it was a force of nature that she couldn't control.


	6. 12,000 Volts

"Do you want me to make you scream?" he asked with a voice dipped in roughness. This surprised Leah. He actually asked her, instead of saying, 'I'm going to make you scream'. Leah couldn't entirely understand this man. It's as if he trying to fight against his human side – like he _wants_ to an animal. It took her a second to realize that a small 'no' had already come out of her mouth. Victor raised himself a bit so he could look at her. "You're lying." He was right. Every nerve in her body was sparking wildly as he laid over her. God yes, she wanted him. It felt wrong admitting it but a person can only deny the truth for only so long. She turned her head away in shame. A smell of embarrassment came rushing out of Leah and Victor smirked. He pressed himself against and as soon as he did she could feel how hard he was. She let out a small gasp and kept herself from looking at him. The smirk on his face never left. He could see the blush on her face grow gradually redder and to him this was a clear sign. "You're a virgin," he acknowledged and she closed her eyes, embarrassed even more. Being 24 years and a virgin was shameful to Leah. It showed how little she has been in the real world. Victor brought his hand down to the end of her shirt and slithered his hand up it. She squirmed a little under him and to stop her, he let out a small snarl. She whimpered as she felt his hot breath on her neck. As he placed his hand on her stomach, it felt like his hand was scorching against her skin. The feeling inside of Leah was kept building up as every second ticked by. Victor let his nails run lightly over her bra, tearing to the top of the fabric.

She quickly clutched his forearm, making an effort to push it away. "Please. I d-don't…" Leah let her sentence trail off. As she held his arm, Victor could feel her shaking. Out of fear or arousal? He wasn't sure which one it was. The smells that floated from her showed him that she was confusing herself. There was fear, sexual excitement, anxiety and a little bit of confusion. By now, Leah's blue eyes had not reopened and she was visibly trembling.

"You're confused by your own feelings," Victor said and she opened her eyes to look at him.

Her chin trembled for a split second. "I don't like being this way." He cocked his head to right a little bit, puzzled by her statement. Leah wasn't sure what to think at this moment. Was she supposed to listen to the good side of her and pull away from Victor or the bad side that told her to go head and be fucked by this hot hunk of man flesh? She let her eyes go back to Victor. He was still above her, pressing himself against her and part of her shirt was already lifted up by him. "Can you let go of my arm? I won't try and run away this time." He eyed her "I promise." Loosening his grip, she slid her hand away and brought both hands up to his face to feel the roughness of his unshaved face again. As the tips of her fingers brushed over his face, she admitted to herself that it felt good.

Victor sat up swiftly, bring her with him. He crashed lips into hers. Pushing her arms down and forcing them to her side, he took control. Leah's hurt shoulder screamed with pain, but she forced herself to ignore it. A few seconds pasted as they pushed closer as if they couldn't get enough of each other. A sudden prick of his fangs on her lips made her gasp a little, giving Victor the opportunity to glide his tongue into her mouth. As Leah was still surprised by his action, he began to explore her mouth. She couldn't help but think that his kisses and the ways that he touched her were addicting. His mouth slowly trailed down her face, jaw and then collar bone. He brought his nails to the top of her shirt, ready to rip it. "V-Victor." He stopped and stared up at her, angered with her since she stopped what he was doing. She shook her head.

"What makes you think that I _won't_ just take you here and now?" he asked with an evil smirk. He picked her up a little, making her sit in his lap and straddle his hips. His erection was pushed against the sensitive spot between her legs. Letting out an unsteady breath, she rested her head against his chest. Victor moved a little just make himself push a little harder against her. She let out a small 'ah' and involuntarily threw her head back a bit and allowed her legs to wrap slightly around him. "Are you sure you don't want this?"

Leah couldn't answer. Pleasure was pulsing through her as she adjusted herself a little too. An unexpected knock came from door. "Victor, we're leaving now!" It was Agent Zero. Victor growled in anger and got up. Leah sat up and watched him walk to the door. He paused when his hand landed on the door knob. She was still breathing heavily with her lips slightly apart.

Victor turned to her and smirked. "I'll have to finish you later," he stated and she blushed. And with that he left the room. Leah blinked a couple of times and then quickly straightened her shirt and thought, _Did that just really happen? Was I really about to have sex with Victor? _The thought didn't bother her that much. What bothered her was how eager she was right before Agent Zero had knocked on the door. She would have let Victor do whatever he pleased.

Leah heard door opened and thought maybe Victor was coming back since he couldn't wait 'till 'later' to finish what he started. But she was wrong. It was Stryker. He quietly closed the door behind him as Leah stood up from the bed. "Easy, Leah. I'm here just to talk."

"Please leave me alone," she whimpered and started to back up from him.

He smiled. "I can't leave you alone. You're important to-"

She cut him off. "Just shut up!" Tears threatened to spill over at any second. "I don't want to be an experiment that you want to do research on!" Letting out a sob, she felt her back hit the wall. "I had to watch you do those horrible things to mutants. Even your own son!" Stryker's smile left his face.

"I'm doing this for the greater good though, Leah," he tried to explain.

Leah glared at him. "I'm not going to believe your bullshit for _one_ second," she yelled at him. "I just want go and live a normal life! What can't you let me do that?"

He walked over and sat her bed. Leah still watched him cautiously. "You're mutant trait is important to me and my research." His face went suddenly serious. "I'm not going to let you leave." Now the tears fell from her eyes. She wanted Victor to come back and make her lose track of time like he did before. She would even enjoy having Wade's company and his smart ass remarks. Just someone else besides _him_. "You and your mother knew, didn't you? That's why you waited for long to go see a doctor." He let out a small laugh – almost to himself. "I don't know why I didn't see it." No, that wasn't the truth. As a child Leah never really had the issue of getting sick and her mother never really likes doctors anyways. The door opened again and two men in white coat came walking in. "It's for the best."

Her eyes went back and father between her uncle and the two doctors. Panic tore through her as she tried to think of a way to escape. The two doctors – one lanky looking and the other a little chubby – carefully walked towards Leah. "Don't do this," she pleaded and backed into the nightstand. The lanky doctor reached out and grabbed her arm. "No!" Leah's hand seized the brown lamp and smashed it over the guy's head. At that moment, hell broke lose. The chubby doctor tackled Leah to the ground to pull her pants down a little and then shove a needle into her thigh. "Stop it! Stop it," she screamed, pleading as tears rolled off her cheeks. Something happened that she wasn't expecting. A bright flash of light sparked between her and the doctor. The hairs on her arms and legs stood up as if she just got a good dose of electricity. Leah blinked a couple times, looking down at the doctor's lifeless body. She wasn't able to react or even say anything since the drug made her fall into a slumber.

**********

Leah slowly opened her eyes to find herself on a hospital surgery table. Her arms and legs were strapped down. Struggling against the belts, she bit her lip. "Come on…Come on!" She let a frustrated shout and started to pull even harder. The bright light over her was unbearable. She closed her eyes a bit.

"I'm sorry but the straps are necessary," a voice said to her right. A slender woman with long black walked towards Leah with a clipboard in her arms. Leah's eyes wandered down when she felt pain. There was a needle in her right arm. "It's to keep you lightly sedated. We don't want you to have another accident with your powers." The images of the chubby man's lifeless body flashed through Leah's head.

"I-Is he dead?" she asked in a whisper.

The woman glanced down at her. "Yes."

In a way Leah was glad, but at the same time she knew that she might have taken away a father, husband or boyfriend from someone. Guilt tore at her stomach. "How did- I mean, what did I do?" she asked, still slightly pulling on the straps.

"You conducted a bust of electricity, around 12,000 volts, and directed it to Mr. Steelmen," the lady explained as she messed with something that Leah couldn't see since her back was turned to her. When she turned back around, a needle was in her hand. Leah felt suddenly sick as the doctor walked towards her. "This will only hurt a bit." Pushing the needle into her arm, Leah let out a yelp of pain. When the doctor pulled the needle out, Leah felt relaxed and unafraid. Unhooking the straps, the doctor sat Leah up.

Something didn't feel right to Leah. "I feel weird," she mumbled as Leah did her best to hold herself in an upright position.

"I gave you an extra dose of sedative." Her whole body tingled as the lady held Leah up. Leah didn't know what this doctor was planning, especially her uncle, but she didn't want to find out. Forcing herself to move, Leah put her on the doctor and tried to push her away. "Leah, calm down," the lady ordered and clutched Leah's arm harder.

A sharp pain and adrenaline sliced through her and she cried out, "You're hurting me!" In the doctor's hand was another needle and Leah panicked. "Don't touch me!" The only was to escape was get this woman off of her and Leah knew what she had to do. Thinking back to when the other doctor was on her, angered rushed through her. She could feel the hairs standing up like last time. The identical flash of light flared up and when it over, the women was standing a couple of feet away, clutching her burned arm. Leah didn't want to think about how she hurt someone, so she ran out of the room, tripping over her own feet every couple feet. The doctor quickly made her way to a small box that was on the wall and opened it. There she pushed a large red button. An alarm buzzed through the hallways as Leah searched for an exit. She ran down so many hallways that she had lost count.

"Leah." She quickly whipped her head around to see Wade standing there with the team behind him. Leah's eyes fell onto Victor. How long did that drug make her sleep? She remembered Victor leaving for a mission. Surely a mission took a day or two. Pulling her eyes away, she saw three jog from the direction she same from. She was corned.

Leah brought her arms over her chest – looking like a small hug. "I just want to go home," she yelled at him. Tears didn't threaten to spill anymore.

Wade advanced forward a couple of steps. "I know. Just come here," he said and held out a hand. She shook her head and stepped back a little bit. Leah knew that he would just capture her. "Leah, you're just going to make the situation worst."

She knew that was true and as Leah stood there, scarcely holding onto consciousness, she held her ground. She wasn't going to give in – even if that meant killing another person. Still, Leah had no idea what her uncle had planned for her, but she wasn't going to find out.


	7. That Sexy Smile

Victor could feel his hands clinch into fists. _What hell is she thinking? Why is she holding her ground? She can barely hold herself up! _he thought as he watched Leah's expression of panic and fright melt into determination. "Don't be stupid," Wade cautioned and took another step to get closer to Leah. He was only about five feet away. If he got close enough, he would be glad to catch her without her getting hurt. "Come on, being a mutant isn't that bad. I mean, you _could_ have nails like Victor's." Victor glared at him. Leah smiled a bit and Wade smiled back as he took three more steps.

Leah let herself take two steps back – still keeping distance between her and Wade. Her eyes soon landed on Victor. He stood motionless with his fists closed. A tiny tug pulled on Leah's chest from some reason. She couldn't explain it. "I don't care if I'm a mutant or not. I just don't want to be here," she clarified as she kept her eyes on Victor. She tore her eyes from his brown ones as she said, "I killed someone already. If I stay here any longer, I'm gong to kill someone else."

"It was just one person," Wade commented with a laugh. Leah frowned and Wade's smile instantly went away. Wade almost felt sorry for this girl. She had no idea how to handle any of these situations correctly. Every action and decision she made was just digging her deeper into a hole she wouldn't be able to get out of. "Leah, let us help you."

Her blue eyes went soft and showed sadness. "Stryker doesn't care about me. You and I both know that." Agent Zero stepped out, just enough to see her, and fire the gun in his hand. A tranquilizer shot out the gun and into Leah's chest. She quickly panicked and took out the dart out of her chest. But it was already too late. The drug affected her right away. She staggered to the wall. Putting her hands on the wall, she was able to hold herself up. The three doctors walked towards Leah and she gasped. She pushed from the wall and began to walk backwards. "Don't come any closer to me," she muttered. The figures in front of her went fuzzy and the room spun into a swirl of colors. Tripping over her own feet, Wade caught her uninjured arm and held her so she wouldn't fall down.

"I got you," he murmured and Leah's back fell against his chest. Wade picked her in his arms and said, "I'll take her back to her room." Leah groaned and pushed against his chest. Her tears trickled onto his red, sleeveless shirt. As Wade walked to her room, she kept mumbling 'He's going to kill me' and 'I just want to go home'. Before he had reached the door, she had nodded off into a deep sleep. He laid her on the bed and without looking behind him, he said, "Victor, watch her." Wade turned around to see Victor standing a couple feet away from the bed. "Though she probably doesn't want to admit, she likes you." Wade smirked and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Victor stared angrily at the closed door and then his gaze went to Leah. He had to admit that even though her weakness was annoying as hell, he didn't mind being around her. He loved fucking with her mind. His thoughts went to when they were in this room last time. At the end, before Agent Zero disturbed them, Leah was actually willing to go all the way. When has that ever happened to Victor? Never. He hasn't had a woman who was prepared to let him do whatever he pleased. He pulled out of his head and watched Leah's chest rise and then fall. He knew that those doctors were going to run test on her, but he didn't have the motivation to give a shit. Not until now. He wanted to make Leah his. He wanted that small mouth, those breasts, her petite-sized body, long blond hair and cream colored skin all his. He desired to make her plead and say his name. But for now, he would have to wait – at least until she wakes up.

**********

"Those were some really moving words," Agent Zero snickered at Wade. Wade glared at him and shot him the bird. "I'm just saying. It actually seems you care for the girl."

"Hey, just because you have the emotional range of teaspoon, doesn't mean we all do too, buddy," Wade shot back as he grabbed a beer from the kitchen's fridge. Agent Zero's amused face fell into a pissed off look. "Yeah, I know, 'fuck you'." Wade laughed before taking swig of his drink. "You know, maybe this why you don't a girlfriend or wife." Agent Zero didn't respond to Wade's remark – instead he simply strolled out of the room, angered.

**********

Two hours later, Victor was still in her room, sitting in the desk's chair. Doctors came an hour ago to check her vitals. He watched them, making sure that was all they were doing. Leah's breathing was still slow while her face appeared peaceful. Victor wasn't the most patient person, so by now he had resorting to drawing a smiley face with his nail on the small desk. A small sigh came from Leah's mouth and Victor lifted his head up to see her eyes flutter open. Leah's eyes quickly began to look around, searching for something. Her blue eyes fell on Victor. "Victor," she murmured within a small sigh.

"Finally decided to wake up?" he asked in an amused tone. Leah didn't say anything as she sat up. A jolt of pain made her flinch. She clutched her shoulder and let out a shakily breath. "Still hurting?" She nodded, not looking at him. He strolled over to push the edge of the shirt, so he could see the bandages he had used. Running his nail over the bandages, it tore with ease. Blood matted the cloth and her skin. "I'm no fucking doctor but I know you need this cleaned," he said and pulled her other arm to make her stand up. "We're going to the bathroom." Wooziness struck Leah hard and she took a hold of Victor's arm. Closing her eyes, she rested against him.

Her hand was shaking as she tried to ignore how dizzy she felt. "I'm sorry."

Not saying anything, Victor picked her up in his arms like Wade did before. She let out a small gasp and held onto him tighter, afraid she was going to fall. "You think I'm going to drop you?"

He felt her flinch. "No, you just surprised me," she explained as Victor walked out of the room. She leaned her head into his chest and breathed in deeply. The musty smell of pine entered her nose again. "You…smell good."

Victor glanced down at the small figure in his arms and saw a tiny smile on her face. He opened the door to the bathroom with one hand as the other hand held Leah up. Flipping the light on, he brought her to the bathroom counter. He got a washcloth from under the sink and a bottle of hydroperoxide. "Take your shirt off," he ordered as he poured the liquid onto the rag. With difficulty, she slipped her unhurt out of her shirt and stopped when it was time to take her hurt arm out.

She bit her lip and blushed. "I-I need help."

Gently peeling her shirt off, Victor grabbed the cloth and began to cleaned her shoulder. The hydroperoxide made her shoulder feel like it was on fire. She allowed a small cry escape her mouth. In a few minutes her shoulder was cleaned and Victor re-wrapped her shoulder. Leah couldn't help but feel self conscience as Victor's eyes wandered from her shoulder every few seconds. Whenever his eyes fell on her, he made her feel like he was looking at her naked body. It also didn't help that she didn't have a shirt on currently. The smell of arousal and nervousness exploded from Leah's body and Victor smirked as it entered his nose. Ah, that smirk was sexy and dark all at one time. It sent shivers down her spine. Bringing her lips to his cheek, she kissed him lightly. "Thank you." Victor brought his eyes to her face. Never in his life has he had a women kiss him on the cheek. Sure he was use to forcing kisses from women, especially Leah now, but the small peck on the cheek was sweet, sincere and full of innocence. A grin formed on Leah's pink lips. Victor didn't know how to respond to this action she did. All he did was get the shirt that was laid on the counter and help her put it back on. When he was able to see her face again, worry filled her eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

Victor let out a snicker. He placed his hand on the side of left cheek and let the nail on his thumb lightly scratched her. "The cute kisses aren't going to satisfy me completely." Leah went red in the face once again and he gave her that same look that made her feel naked and even fragile. "But don't worry too much. I'm not going to take you." A smile appeared on his face, showing the two fangs he had. "Not yet at least."

Leah swallowed hard and a nervous feeling grew in the pit of her stomach.

**********

When her and Victor made it back to her room, Leah went to the bed and laid on her back. Victor watched her as if she was his own prey. He knew it was just a matter of time before she would become his. Just like any predator, he craved to taste her. "Can you train me?" she asked randomly. "I want to control my powers." Guiltiness jerked at her heart. "I don't want to hurt anyone else."

"I'm not the best person to train you," he stated. Inside he was laughing. Hell, he could barely control himself when the thought of killing a person enter his mind or how he enjoyed when her body squirmed and moved beneath his. She cocked her head to the side a little bit – looking slightly like a confused puppy.

"Oh. Okay." She laid back down and rolled to her side. This was the second time she has turned her back on Victor. In a situation that was similar to a cat and a mouse, Leah wasn't the smartest girl. Victor glanced at the clock and saw it say: **5:47 PM**. He knew would have to leave soon. Stryker had ordered them to meet up and create certain preparations that were required before leaving on the next mission. He would be gone for a day. Irritation burned through him as he turned to leave. "You're leaving?" Leah had a childlike expression on her face.

He flashed that sexy smirk at Leah. "Yeah, just for a day." She nodded.

"Don't you ever get tired of going on missions?" she asked and Victor shook his head. The missions were the only thing that kept Victor somewhat sane. She watched Victor open the door, walk through the doorframe and shut the door.

And like before, she was alone in the small room.

**********

Author's note: If you're wondering what Leah looks like, here's a good explain would be Leighton Meester when she has blond hair. (Just type 'leighton meester blonde' in google images) However, Leah's hair is longer and her eyes are blue. I just thought maybe you guys would like a picture of the main character. Personally, it helps me envision the story better. Hope you guys like the chapter so far!


	8. Attention Readers

I know I haven't written a _long _time, but it's because my computer is completely fucked up. First, it had a virus and then it started freezing for some odd reason. So right at this moment, my computer is being sent to be fixed. I'm really sorry that I haven't written in a long time. I will try to get on my mother's laptop more so I can continue the story.

~Salem~


	9. Escape

Leah gazed at the door after Victor's figure had disappeared. Truthfully, she didn't want him to leave, because they were slowly connecting in a odd way. Victor was confusing. At first he wanted to kill her and now it seemed he saw some kind of value in Leah. She put a hand on her shoulder, finally glad the pain was starting to melt away. Her thoughts went back to the moment in the bathroom. Victor helped _ease _the pain. It was odd to think about. Ever since Leah had met Victor she's learned that he does things that would only benefit him. But he had helped her. Sighing, she laid on the bed. Tiredness tugged at Leah but she refused to fall asleep. Stryker might sneak in and bring her back to the lab. A shiver ran through her body as a horrifying thought ran through her mind. What did they do to her while she was asleep?

She shook her head and sat up. She didn't need to think about it. Her powers slowly wiggled its way into her mind. _I can control electricity_... she said in her head and looked down at her hands. She lifted her head up to stare at the door. Standing up, she walked to the door. Images flashed through her memory. Closing her eyes and placing her hand on the white door, her eyebrows creased together. Leah imagine there was be just a small spark to jolt from her hand, but she was wrong. The door flew off the hinges and crashed into a wall, breaking into pieces. She blinked a couple of time, staring awe. "Holy shit," she breathed out before lowering her hand. She just learned about her powers and she's already able to blow off doors. She couldn't believe it.

Then it hit her. She could final escape.

Joy filled Leah's body as she sprinted through the door. A brief image of Victor entered her mind, however, she pushed it away. She couldn't think about him right at this moment. She had to take care of herself first.

Two minutes later, Leah was still running down hallways. For some reason there were no doctors in sight. She didn't question her luck and continued to pump her legs faster. Not but one second later, she turned right to run down another hallway and quickly came to a halt when she saw someone. He was muscular, had brown hair, and an unshaven face. He wore dark jeans and white beater. She also observed dog tags hanging from his neck. He appeared familiar to Leah. They stared at each other for a second before he spoke. "Who are you?" A small huff of fear escaped her mouth as she stepped back a step. _Is he a mutant? What if he tries to take me back to my room or worst, the lab?_ _What if he just wants to kill me like Victor did at first? Am I strong enough to fight him? What if he's more powerful than I am?_ Questions whirled through Leah's mind. The stranger saw the fear swept over her face after he had spoken to her. "Easy, I'm not going to hurt you," he said and Leah stared at him in surprise.

"You're not?" she whispered and he shook his head. "Please, help me then. I need to get out of here. Stryker is-"

He cut her off. "What is he? And where's Victor?" he asked in an angered voice.

This also took Leah by surprise. "Victor is on a mission right now, but please help me," she begged as she walked up to him.

"I'll ask again. Who are you?"

"Leah. They kidnapped me from my home," she explained while tears threatened to spill. "Just show me where to exit is. That's all I need-" A loud alarm sounded through the hallways like before and Leah gasped.

"This way." The man grabbed her wrist and took off running.

Leah struggled to keep up him as they ran. Soon he kicked open a door and sunlight spilled onto her. Warm air blew in her face when her and the man ran towards the woods. Tree branches slapped against her as ran faster. Slowly, the alarm from the building faded after they ran for about ten minutes. A tree root suddenly tripped up Leah and she stumbled to the ground. She swallowed hard and tried to catch her breath. "Are you all right?" he asked, helping her up. Nodding, she leaned against a tree. "I think we're far enough."

"Thank you," she said, still out of breath. He nodded. "W-Who are you?"

"I'm Logan."

"How do you know Victor," she asked.

She saw Logan's eyes go dark with anger as he said, "He's my stepbrother."

******************

Author's note: I'm so sorry it took this long to write another chapter! I hope you like this chapter even if it was really really short. My computer was shipped a couple of days ago, so hopefully I get it back before this week ends. I kind of want to make the story more complex than it already was. Lol Please leave me any feedback! I want to hear your opinions and what you would like to happen in the story!

~Salem~


	10. Is freedom that important?

"How do you know Victor?" Leah asked.

She saw Logan's eyes go dark with anger as he said, "He's my half-brother." {Thank you Blackrosewith for correcting me!} Leah was taken back from the hateful look that burned in his eyes and quickly became quiet. "Do you know why Stryker kidnapped you?"

Her blue eyes quickly fell to the ground. "He's my uncle," she said shamefully. Leah kicked a pine cone in front her. "He wanted me because I'm a mutant. Stryker ran some test on me. I'm not sure what kind though." She kicked another pine cone and huffed in irritation. "Some uncle he turned out to be," she hissed. When she lifted her head back up, she saw that Logan was watching her. "Why do you want to find Stryker and Victor?"

"It's complicated to explain. I've had a past with Stryker and his little team," Logan explained with a bitter voice. "Since I left the team Victor has become a monster." He turned his head away. Leah watch him swallowed hard, showing anger, discomfort and sadness. "He killed my girlfriend."

That sentence hit Leah like a semi-truck. "Why?" she whispered, almost unable to be heard.

"He wanted my attention," he replied and shock rippled through Leah's body. Logan's brown eyes went back to her to see a couple of tears trickling down her cheeks. "You know him, don't you?" She nodded and slid down the tree to sit on the ground.

Leah brought her knees up to her chest. "And to think, I thought Victor was changing," she said with a saddening voice. _ I should have known_, Leah thought. She closed eyes for a second, trying to clear her mind. Opening her eyes, she rested her chin on her knees. "They'll come after me once Stryker orders the them to."

Logan walked over to her and held his hand out. Leah stared at the hand for a brief second and then took it with a smile. He helped her up to her feet. "Then run. Get out of here. Do whatever you have to. Change your name, and appearance," he stated. The thought of her having to change everything she was almost a painful thought. "If you want to escape your uncle, you _have_ to run." Even if she didn't want to, she had to change for her freedom.

She began to play with the end of her white shirt. "And what about Victor?" The question took Logan off guard. Looking down at her, no answer came from his mouth. "He's not that much of animal, you know..." She placed her hand on her hurt shoulder. "He helped me. There's a little hope of humanity left in him whether he shows it or not. _I_ can see it." Letting her hand fall to her side, she smiled at Logan. "Thank you for saving me. You don't know how thankful I am," she said with a bit of redness showing on her cheeks.

He nodded. "You're welcome. There's an interstate not but ten miles that way," he said, pointing north. "Good luck."

She smile and thanked him once more before waving goodbye.

If it wasn't for the fact that hospital shoes were thin and cheap, the long walk so far wouldn't have been that horrible. She wasn't sure how far the interstate was but it wasn't close enough. Darkness was slowly engulfing the world as daylight began to vanish. It started to get cold and Leah wished she had a jacket on instead of her thin t-shirt. Her shin abruptly hit a small tree stump. This had be fifth time so far that she has hurt herself. Cussing under her breath, she continued to walked.

When the sky final went dark and the moon came out, she found a patch of moss. Her shins, and ankles screamed in pain. Leah knew it was best to stop walking now since she couldn't see in the dark. She had dirt on her knees and hands when she kept falling. Leah rubbed her hands over her pants – attempting to get the dirt off. A smile tugged on her lips. She could sleep in peace tonight without worrying about Stryker. Curling herself into a ball, she slowly fell asleep.

Leah wasn't quite sure how long she was asleep, but it was still dark when she was woken up by rain pouring onto her heavily. Quickly picking herself up and tripping in the process, she scrambled to get under a tree. The tree branches didn't do much good blocking the rain though. Grumbling with annoyance, she hugged herself to get warmer. The moonlight shown just enough light for her to see that she was covered with mud. "This is just great," she said with a small voice.

Leah suddenly felt something breathe hot breath onto her neck. Gasping, she whipped around to see a pair of eyes staring down at her. "You're a real nuisance, you know that?" a voice growled.

"Victor," Leah breathed as he stepped out of the shadows. She gulped when she saw the angered expression on his face. And then all of it came back to her: the fear, the need to runaway, and sickening feeling in the bit of her stomach. He was going to take her back. "Please don't take me back," she pleaded as she slowly back away. "If you let me go, you'll never see me again. I swear."

He cocked his head a little to the right. "Who said I was done with you," he said and ran a finger nail through her hair. A smirk played on his lips. Leah wanted him just as much as he wanted her, but she needed to run. Freedom was more important.

Or was it?

Author's Note: I got my computer back!!!!! YAY!!!!! That means I'll be able to type more on the story! Oh, how much I've missed my laptop! Lol I hope guys like this chapter!

~Salem~


	11. Gone

Leah stepped back from Victor's hand and he frowned slightly. "I need to run. I can't stay here...with you." Then what Logan had said went through her mind. Victor saw a bit of fear sweep over her face as her eyes darted from him.

"You're still scared of me," he said with an amused voice.

Leah eyes snapped back onto Victor. "Shouldn't I?" She bit her lip and fidgeted with the end of her shirt. "Are you going to kill me too?" She could tell he was about to ask what is she talking about, so she cut him off. "You killed her. Logan's girlfriend." A small laugh escaped Victor's mouth. Anger shot through Leah. "How you can being laughing?" she screamed at him. Her hands were in tight fists.

The smirk on Victor's face was replaced with a stern and an aggravated look. "You don't know the whole story, Leah."

"Oh, I don't?" She stomped up to him. Even if was a lot taller than her, she stood her ground. "You just loving seeing people squirm, don't you? You love seeing people suffering! That is so _fucked_ _up_! You're fucked up, Victor!" Tears dribbled down her face without her knowing. "When you helped me with my shoulder I thought you had some kindness in you, but I guess I was wrong!" By the time Leah was done yelling, she was breathing heavily. "There isn't a drop of humanity left in your body. I was just too foolish to admit it, because I want to believe there's good still out in this messed up world that we all live in." Victor stared at her for a few seconds, unable to think up a response. Victor didn't want to admit it, but Leah's words stung. She was the one person who didn't see him as an animal. Maybe deep within he needed someone to see him as a person and not a mutant who has a serious people issue. She was _different_. However, he could tell that all the need and curiosity that she had for him was gone. Leah has seen Victor for who he was.

An animal.

This was the perfect moment for Leah as she watched Victor sink into his mind – leaving himself open. She balled her fist and slammed it against Victor's chest. Loud crackles of electricity sent a shock-wave through the dark forest. Leah watched Victor jerk back and fly back into trees. Guilt ripped through her, but she couldn't think about it right now. She had to become numb and ignore the small voice in her head that told her to help Victor.

She turned and ran.

* * *

Author's note: I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story. I really don't know where I want it to go. If you guys have any ideas, please leave me a comment or send me a message, because I really don't know if I'm going to continue. I'm sorry for the people who love this story.

~Salem~


	12. Ignoring that small voice

Leah was only able to run for about three minutes – at the most – before being roughly tackled to the ground. Victor dug his long nails into her arm and swiftly picked her up. A cry came from Leah's mouth, but it was suddenly cut off by Victor slamming her head into a tree. He let her slightly limp body fall to the wet ground. She slowly rolled over onto her stomach and began to crawl. The world around her was blurry and she was unable completely focus. Victor watched her crawled at a snail's pace as he walked beside her. After a few minutes, he knelt down and flipped her over. She gasped loudly and tried to wiggle free. Victor quickly grabbed her wrists and held them down while he got on top of her. Her breathing was heavy and he could smell the fear and arousal she had for him. By now the rain had subsided into a light drizzle. Leah stared up at Victor – their eyes locking.

Victor let go of her wrists and brought one of his hands up to her cheek. "I'm not going to hurt you anymore," he whispered. "Unless you decided to throw me one of your electric punches again," he added with amusement. She didn't say anything. Victor pressed her lips together, unsure what to do. He leaned in and let his hot breath float down her neck. Her heavy breathing become shorter as he pushed himself onto her. "Leah, I _want_ you." He let his fangs lightly touch her skin.

She put her hands on his checks and made him look at her. "Every part of me is telling I shouldn't." Leah paused for a second and licked her lips. "But sometimes is easier to ignore that small voice, isn't it?" She let her arms wrapped around his neck. "Just promise me you'll let me go after. I can't go back to my uncle."

He smirked and kissed her neck. "Nobody will take you from me." Victor looked at her face again and to discover she was smiling a small smile, but in her eyes, there was lust. There a short pause as their eyes made contact again. Victor's mouth was quickly on her mouth. His tongue rushed into her mouth and he explored every each of it. Soon both of their tongue's battled for domination and of course, he won. He broke the kiss and quickly took off her top as she fumbled with his. Victor could see how red her checks were and this made him smile. "Forgot you're a virgin," he mumbled when pressed his lips onto her collar bone. He could feel her heart quicken as he planted a kiss on her chest. Bring his nail up to her bra, he ripped it in half. Her breasts came spilling out and bounced slightly. Leah wasn't expecting his action so she quickly covered herself. Victor pushed her hands away and brought his mouth onto one of her nipples. She panted heavily and put her hands on his shoulders. He flicked his tongue over the nipple that was already hardened. "You like that, don't you?"

"Yes," she gasped out and let her hands slid up to his head, bringing his head closer to her chest.

He quickly grabbed her waist and brought her up against him. "I'm going to make you mine," he said and roughly bite into her breast, making her moan loudly.


	13. Trickery

"Fuck."  
"We just did,but if you wanna go again, I'm completely up for it."  
Leah looked downward at Victor. He had taken up residence on top of her. His head was placed between her breasts and inhale deeply – taking in the smell of arousal that was similar to baked cinnamon apples. Whether Victor wanted to admit it or not, this girl drove him crazy. The memory of the sounds she had made as he pleased her, made him smirk. Leah felt Victor smirked against her skin. She ran her fingers through Victor's short, brown hair. If some one had told her that she was going to be naked on the forest floor after having mind-blowing sex with a man that had tried to killed her _and_ looked just like a pissed off teddy bear,she would have called the men in white coats.  
But now,she felt as if nothing could compare to moments she had just shared with Victor. Her body was tingling with a sensation of needles lightly pricking her skin. She was a bit sore from Victor's roughness, but it was a fair trade for the bliss of the orgasms before.

"Come on."  
Leah opened her eyes. He was standing in only his shirt and was currently looking for his pants in the darkness. She blushed a bit at how easily he flaunted himself. Victor turned around and smirked.  
"Like what you see?" She grabbed his pants and threw them at him,still blushing like a child. He caught them and chuckled. "You were begging me to get undressed a little while ago."  
"Shut up,"she muttered attempting to get up on shaky legs. Slipping on her panties, a realization hit her. Her bra laid on the ground – ripped in half. Great. She didn't have another bra to wear. She was going to have to go bra-less.

Just great.

She huffed in irritation and slipped her dirty shirt and pants back on. A sudden forced pushed Leah into the tree. Victor was behind her, pressing her a little harder in the tree. Her cheek was on the tree's cold bark and she let out a shaky breathe as soon as she felt his hot breath on the back of her neck. They just stood there as a few seconds ticked by. "Victor?" Leah whispered. She felt him grab her wrist and bring them together behind her back. _Was Victor wanting to have sex again?_ Leah asked herself, but she was quickly answered when she felt cold metal bond her wrist together. He jerked her away from the tree and began to walk in the direction he came from. All came crashing down on Leah as she was being dragged along.

Victor was going to take her back.

"No!" She pulled away from him, but he was stronger. "You promised," Leah screamed at him.

He grabbed her neck and chuckled. "Did you hear to the words come out of my mouth though? I never said I wasn't going to take you back."

Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. "You fucking bastard! Is that all I was to you? Just some toy to _fuck_? I hate you!" Leah shut her eyes, focusing her energy to sent a wave of electricity to Victor. But before she had to chance to attack Victor, Victor punched her square in the face.

She fell like a rock and Victor caught her.

Stryker had promised Victor more powers – so would be stronger than Logan – and nothing was going to come between what he wanted.

Not even Leah.

Author's Note: Thanks to the couple of people who actually took time to send a message to help me out! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You guys truly helped me out! Thank you again! I hope you guys like the sudden twist! Please leave reviews so I know what you guys think!

~Salem~


	14. Realization

When Leah finally regained her conscience, she was laying on the same white room that she had been placed in before. For a moment her mind couldn't wrap around the thought being back under her uncle's watchful eyes. To her, it felt like her state of mind was falling, and spiraling down into a black pit of nothingness. Leah's vision seemed to flicker in and out of reality. She could see the same white bed, white lamp, and white dresser. Instead of silence, there was just this constant sound of roaring noise. Then, all at once, she understood everything that was happening. She was completely and utterly _screwed_.

* * *

It could have been minutes or even hours – she wasn't completely sure – until she heard the door being opened. When she rolled over her eyes fell onto Victor and the tray of food that was in his right hand. A horrible pain tightened in her chest as she rolled back over, ignoring Victor. She listened to him walked over to the bed and set the tray near her feet. "Eat," he ordered.

Anger bubbled through Leah as she tightly closed her eyes. A small growl of frustration was released from Victor's lips and then he grabbed Leah's arm, forcing her to sit up. She quickly whipped around with her fist flying towards his face. Swiftly, he raised his hand and caught her fist. "Stop acting like a fucking baby," he hissed at her and shoved her away. "So what if I fucked you and brought you back? Get over it."

"You betrayed me," she snapped back.

"There going to be tons of disappointments your life, Leah," Victor said a 'matter of fact' tone.

"And I guess of them for you is your half brother – who currently wishes you were dead." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I can't blame him though."

Victor's eyes landed on Leah's angered expression. His hand grabbed the tray and threw it. The plate on the tray shattered once it hit the wall. Leah flinched at the sound of breaking glass when echoed through the room. It took everything in Victor to not kill Leah right then and there as he marched out the room. Slamming the door closed and then locking it, he stalked down the hallway.

Leah was left on the bed, confused on what to feel at the moment.

Anger or hurt?

* * *

Days have passed since Leah was returned. Each day a tray of food was left in her room, but she never ate anything. Slowly but surely, she sank into a depressed state. All her life, she's felt lonely, hurt, lost and betrayed. It was something she could never escape. It kept coming back for her like a psychopath in a cheesy horror movie.

Hunger clawed at her stomach, but she refused to eat.

Victor had left a mark on her heart – whether if she wanted to admit or not. She had trusted him.

First mistake.

She had trusted him enough to lose her virginity to him.

Second mistake.

Everything about him was wrong, but at the same time, he was _right_.

Nothing made sense to Leah as she curled into a ball on the bed.

She was brought out of her mind when she heard the door open. Footsteps echoed through the room as the person strolled in. The door was closed before Leah realized something. The weight of the footsteps sounded different from Victor's. They were lighter. Sitting up quickly, her eyes landed on a guy in a red shirt with two katanas on his back and a tray of food in his hands. "Wade," she whispered as a small smirked formed on Wade's face.

* * *

Author's note: I hope you guys liked it! Oh! I have a question for you guys! **_Which guy do you think Leah should be with? Victor or Wade?_** Please don't forget to review! Thanks!

~Salem~


	15. Oh, So Different

"Hey, girl," he said and set the tray of food on her bed. Leah scooted back until her back hit the wall. Wade stared at the girl on the white bed and then down at the food. "You should eat. It's been five days since you've eaten."

"Not hungry," Leah replied quickly and brought her knees up to her chest.

Every movement Leah made, showed that she didn't want to talk to him. She wanted to be alone. Wade sat on the bed and in front of Leah. For a few minutes they just sat there, not saying a single word. "He fucked you, didn't he?" Blood quickly rushed to Leah face as she glared at him. Wade smirked. "I'll take that as a yes," he commented and turned towards her.

Anger shot through Leah as she glared at the smirk that played on Wade's face. "It's not funny." She tried to make her voice to sound angry and strong, however, her voice cracked with emotion. Tears dripped down her face as she buried her face into her hands. "I trusted him...I'm such a fucking retard!"

"Yeah, it was a stupid choice," Wade replied and Leah's head snapped up. "But that doesn't make you a retard. I mean, after all, you did escape and many mutants can't say that." Wade leaned in and slightly hovered over Leah.

Her breath got caught in her throat.

He brought his lips to her right ear. "You just have to get stronger." Wade paused. "Unlike Victor, I can help you. You don't belong here," he whispered.

Leah's eyes widen in surprise. "You would help me?" Wade leaned back from her and nodded.

"Like I said, you don't belong here."

Leah quickly sat up and wrapped her arms around Wade's neck – hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

He placed his hand on the low part of her back to hug her back in comfort. They broke the hug and Wade stood up. "No offense, but you haven't taken a shower in _days_. You need one," he said and Leah began to blush again. "Come on." He stuck out his hand to help her out of bed.

Wade led Leah out of the room and down a couple of hallways. When they entered the bathroom, she realized it was the same bathroom Victor had brought her to when he had helped clean her shoulder wound. That's when she noticed that her shoulder no longer hurt.

A pulsation of hurt throbbed in her chest.

Wade pushed the shower curtain back, turned the water on and then turned to see Leah staring down at the ground sadly. Letting out a silent sigh, he went over to her.

Leah quickly snapped out of her trance when Wade stepped in front of her. He slipped his gloves off and dropped them to the floor. When his fingers touched her skin as he lifted her shirt up, they were warm on her stomach. She didn't care if she still didn't have a bra on.

He gently helped her out of her clothes and led her into the hot water. Leah lifted her face up into the water. The water ran down her body and for a few minutes she just stood there, letting the water wash away her pain. After she washed her hair and body, she stepped out of the shower to see Wade standing with a towel in his hand. "I still think you have a nice rack by the way," he commented with a smirk.

Leah wrapped her arms around her shoulders to hide her breast. Wade let out a small laugh and walked up to her. He wrapped the towel around her.

She soon realized whenever he touched her, she felt warm and almost safe.

Leah never felt that way with Victor.

It was always about sex and that hot feeling Leah got in the pit of her stomach.

And even if Leah wasn't over Victor, she admitted to herself that Wade was different.

Oh, so different.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey my peeps! Lol I hope you liked this short chapter! Tell me what you think of it! Thanks!

~Salem~


End file.
